kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji and Shintaro invade Maki's mansion in hopes of reclaiming the Medals, while Mezool continues to ponder the truth of emotions to a increasingly disgruntled Ankh. Plot With Maki giving Kazari's remaining Core Medals to Ankh, the two discuss how he is evolving beyond the Greeed. Outside, after setting up a plan to storm Maki's manor, Shintaro and Erika lure the Greeed out with the former using the Kamen Rider Birth Prototype suit. At the same time, Eiji enters the mansion to find Ankh as he takes back a combo set of Kazari's Core Medals. When Eiji attempts to ask him again, Ankh reveals his intentions to make Shingo into his new body by placing Core Medals into him. As the two battles join, Maki arrives to take the O Medal Holder before revealing the Greeed are bound by their need to consume anything and anyone to achieve their personal desire. When Eiji manages to keep him from taking his purple Core Medals through sheer force of will, Maki becomes the Kyoryu Greeed and uses his power to overwhelm everyone before taking his leave. As Eiji is told by Shintaro to focus more on himself than Shingo's condition, Maki presents Ankh with Eiji's Core Medals. The other Greeed arrive with Mezool demanding their Core Medals, though unnerved when Maki scolds her for the self-delusion of being the Greeed's mother figure. With the Greeed refusing to back down from a chance of being fully resurrected, Ankh gives them their Core Medals much to Maki's dismay though he sees the logic behind it. With Uva the only one not whole, Mezool discards Gamel for his inability to sake her greatest desire. The next day, Mezool proceeds to abduct various mother/child pairs in order to know true maternal love, even if it kills her human prisoners, before Eiji and Shintaro find her. The two assume their Kamen Rider forms to fight her, but Kamen Rider OOO's Latorartar Combo is powerless against the complete Mezool. With Proto-Birth unable to continue, Kamen Rider OOO uses his Latorartar Combo in conjunction with the Toride Vendor and the Medagabryu to shatter a set of Mezool's Core Medals. By then, Gamel arrives as Mezool dies in his arms and, out of rage, Gamel assumes his complete Greeed form and knocks the Kamen Riders away with his power. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Lion **Arms - Tora **Legs - Cheetah *'Combos Used:' **Latorartar Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Father: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***+One Lion Medal ***+One Tora Medal ***+One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***(-One Sai Medal) ***(-One Gorilla Medal) ***(-One Zou Medal) **Blue ***(-One Shachi Medal) ***(-One Unagi Medal) ***(-One Tako Medal) **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *First appearance of Birth Prototype and Kyoryu Greeed. *Final appearance of Latorartar Combo, Mezool, and Toride Vendor. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love, The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire, The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel and Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held. DSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08622-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢奇襲とプロトバースと愛の欲望｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢奇襲とプロトバースと愛の欲望｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode